


For the Queen

by Sushi_inu98



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Dom/sub, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushi_inu98/pseuds/Sushi_inu98
Summary: This story doesn't have a prompt. I just needed to write anything in order to get back into practice and this was it. I honestly wasn't too excited for MK11 when it was first got announced (the presentation was amazing) but I'm actually kinda hyped now. (Gonna main Johnny Cage)But I really want Mileena in it because she's my favorite. Enjoy!





	For the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This story doesn't have a prompt. I just needed to write anything in order to get back into practice and this was it. I honestly wasn't too excited for MK11 when it was first got announced (the presentation was amazing) but I'm actually kinda hyped now. (Gonna main Johnny Cage)
> 
> But I really want Mileena in it because she's my favorite. Enjoy!

Candles lined the walls of the darkened room in which you crept, fully aware and fully compliant with what she had in mind.

Her right leg perched over the left, foot occasionally tapping the air as she rested her concealed face against her balled up fist, watching you with an undeniable intrigue.

The hand sitting motionless on the armrest of her seat gave a beckon with but a tap of her finger to the chairs hard surface, a signal to come forward. You did so gladly and without delay, coming to stand at the foot of her chair.

Though her mask remained, her eyes gave way to a wolfish smile, the sheer joy and twisted intent woven deep into her piercing yellow gaze.

She leaned slightly forward in her seat, sitting there for a moment with no further indication as to her desires. You followed the trail she'd left and followed suit, only you moved much closer to the point of contact.

Her eyes gave a gleam of approval with no words exchanged. Your hand motioned upward, making its way to rest at the edge of her chin before stopping completely. She understood what you implied and made no effort to detain you.

You took this as an affirmative and continued, your fingers dipping through the edge of her mask before pulling it slowly off. Much as you would expect, her smirk had nearly reached her ears in her amused state. 

Disturbingly similar to a cats tail on the prowl her fingers flexed and tapped erratically and without rhythm; an indication of her growing anticipation.

You thought then to remove yet another article of her clothing, your hands placing themselves at the edge of her top at her bare midriff, admittedly reveling in the feeling of the flesh there.

Her arms snaked around your neck as she pulled you close to her person, her face resting near your neck as her hot breath fanned the side if your face.

As you attempted to relieve her or her top, you felt her teeth dig at your neck in warning, though not nearly hard enough to draw blood

She removed herself from you, her high heeled foot now coming to rest on your chest before abruptly pushing you backward and onto the ground.

Teasingly and in false reprimand, she wagged her finger dismissively as if to shame you.

She fell to her knees not a moment later, bracing herself with her hands as she crawled atop your helpless frame, her visage an uncanny resemblance to a beast ready for the kill.

You could only hope her mauling would last.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! I got something done! I hope to post more regularly from here on out and this story shall mark that promise! 
> 
>  
> 
> Stay thirsty~


End file.
